Usuario discusión:Lau-Cynda~
Archivo:Gothorita icon.pngBienvenido a mi discu, no olvides firmar y recuerda decir que me amas <3 (?) ~Archivo 1 Archivo 2 Archivo 3~ Nahanahanahanhanah supongo que entonces otro lugar equivocado tendre que crear mi propio wikiDanger1 (discusión) 14:13 6 ago 2012 (UTC) me gusto el pokemon gijinka espero que consigas crear capitulos de mi primera novela yo he resumido las cosas importantes pero podrias crear lo demas es que a mi no se me ocurreDanger1 (discusión) 18:22 14 ago 2012 (UTC) la novela se llama Los caramelos TwillyDanger1 (discusión) 18:23 14 ago 2012 (UTC) no te digo que hagas la novela por mi solo que me inspires por favorDanger1 (discusión) 18:40 14 ago 2012 (UTC) yo tengo mucha creatividad y me dijeron que eso lo tenian lo grandes escritores lo malo es que no se por que siempre me quedo en blanco no se me ocurre el nombre del personajeDanger1 (discusión) 18:50 14 ago 2012 (UTC) Rubí Lau una cosa (Como no me va el msn te la dejo aquí): Dentro de poco me van a dejar Rubí (solo el primero) ¿me podrías dar tu opinión respecto al libro y la trilogía en general? Gracias de antemano [[Usuario:Rizos|'I will be free']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'as a bird']] 19:05 18 ago 2012 (UTC) Lau... ¿Podrías borrar la página: Away/Prólogo? Gracias [[Usuario:Alivo|'Sparklet']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Alivo|'Chiedi qui ']] 20:38 22 ago 2012 (UTC) Japi berdei FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAAAAD (?) ahnoesoesendiciembre. feliz cumpleaños perrijiriririjilla mayor<3. Cumplí muchos años más y ponete vieja (? acá te dejo el regaliririjillo c: Archivo:RegaloLaubyKing.png Eso, chau :'D Cuidate y bla bla (? Rebel mind your last name Wild blood in my veins 23:27 1 sep 2012 (UTC) Stephanooooo BITCH, I'M FLAWLESS~! 350px ¡Feliz Cumple! :D~ Ojalá la pases muy bien en tu día mañana y que cumplas muchos años más *^*! ★ Panda Hero ★ If you find yourself troubled ★ ¡Call for them! ★ 01:16 2 sep 2012 (UTC) FELIZ CUMPLE LAU-SAAAM!: Happy b'day Laaaau! Archivo:La.gif Aquí tu regalo: Archivo:Para_Lau_por_su_Cumple_=).pngEspero que te guste, y ¡¡¡Que cumplas muchos más!!! PD:Las líneas amarillas son como de ¡¡¡SORPRESA!!! Archivo:Piedra_lunar.pngLiquid such as Water Bright as the MoonArchivo: Piedra_agua.png 13:46 2 sep 2012 (UTC) Hallo! Happy, very happy, hiper-mega-happy birthday for you(? Bueno, como soy muy cutre no tengo un regalo preparado, pero aquí tienes un regalito improvisado: Archivo:Un_dibujo_de_lucario_by_alivo_kun-d57ocs3.png Un dibujo de Lucario escaneado con el ordenador, ala pa´ti [[Usuario:Alivo|'Sparklet']]~[[Usuario Discusión:Alivo|'Chiedi qui ']] 14:06 2 sep 2012 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lau! No te he dejado un regalo, lo siento, no me ha dado tiempo. En cuanto pueda te lo dejaré en la discusión. Pero bueno, volviendo al tema, que cumplas muchos más. ;) [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Me llamo Lobi. ']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|''' Quizá hayas oído hablar de mí.]] 15:03 2 sep 2012 (UTC) Japi berdei tu yu (8) Haio, Lau. ¡Felichidades por tu B-day! :D Otro día te daré tu regalito, porque se han llevado mi portátil a arreglar xDU. Pero bueno, que cumplas muchos más! c: Siento la cutrez del mensaje en sí, pero bueh Chao~ Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 16:04 2 sep 2012 (UTC) Feliz Cumple xdd 700px Feliz cumple Lau, que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad hoy (para mañana volver a la normalidad(??)) Y que la pases muy bien xdd Felicidades, P.E es muy afortunado de tener una admin como tú. xdd --'''★Stan-Lee★ ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 16:13 2 sep 2012 (UTC) HAPPY B-DAY ÑAA LAU, un año mas vieja , XDD felicidadeeeees >w< como te gusta mucho mlp te he hecho un chibi algo fail..de twilight espero que te guste >w< Archivo:Twilight_sparkle_happy_birthday_lau.png Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡MєιкσXKαιтσ!☆PσcнσCαвrα fєνєя♪Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 18:53 2 sep 2012 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños Pinky pony >w< Te hice esto aunque sea la mierda mas mierda que hayan puesto en tu discucion :3 Archivo:Happy_B'day_Pinky_pony.png I’m a Cheshire cat ¿Do you want play with me? 20:06 2 sep 2012 (UTC) Feliz cumple, Lau y que cumplas mucho más Hola Lau ¿Cómo estás? Espeo que bien y te vengo a ofrecer una disculpa porque hoy no he podido tomarle la foto al dibujo pero te voy a decir unas palabras de remplazo (?? Bueno, primero eres una gran administradora de PE y en mi opinión la mejor, has hecho muy bien tu trabajo y te deseo un feliz año nuevo (??,ah no, cumple XDXD. Eres una gran persona y muy buena amiga aquí en PE y supongo que en la vida real también, espero que dios te lo pague con muchos hijos (?) te la hayas pasado super bien en tu cumple y hayas recibido muchos regalos por parte de PE y de tus seres queridos, que tengas un excelente día. Atte: El Krookodile que te desea un feliz cumple hoy y para siempre Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 23:06 2 sep 2012 (UTC) PD: En la semana te doy el dibujo XD. Yo me emocioné ¡Buenas noches, princesa! ¡Todo el día voló tu recuerdo en mi mente! ¡Sólo pienso en ti, princesa! ¡Pienso siempre en ti! ¡He robado palabras para ti, princesa, las mías temblaban por miedo! ¡He construído un mundo de palabras, tuyo es, princesa! Un mundo de indias guerreras y princesas valientes, donde los príncipes no son lo que parecen y hay una sonrisa y un monstruo ocultos donde menos lo esperas. Te invito a caer por el túnel, a seguir al conejo azul que nunca llevó reloj, a ser Malicia en el País de las maravillas, Malicia sin Alicia o Alicia con Malicia. ¡Como tu escojas, princesa! ¡Todo será siempre aquí como desees! La reina de picas te espera mientras Chesshire borra tus huellas. No tengas miedo, princesa, hay un camino de amarillas baldosas para guiar tus pasos. Toma mi mano, princesa, y te llevaré lejos de esta torre donde han querido encerrar tu fuego. Dejemos que los príncipes ardan, escribamos un nuevo cuento. Pero tendré que dejarte en el bosque, porque sólo un insensato pretendería reteerte. Desde la primera flia de árboles te veré volar, abriendo tus alas como un sinsajo. Lloraré el día que tenga que dejarte ir, pricesa. No todos podemos ver como te marchas, es duro verte partir y saber que pisarás otro bosque, surcarás otro cielo y amarás a otras personas que también dejarás atrás. Duele, princesa. Per oes como querer retener el fuego con las manos. Tus llamas ondulan entre mis dedos, recordándome lo frágil y a la vez fuerte que eres. No quiero dejarte ir, pero temo que si aprieto demasiado para mantenerte a mi lado te quebrarás entre mis brazos, como si fueses cristal. Mas todos debemos crecer, volar, cambiar. Sólo prométeme una cosa. Júrame que amanecerás cada día orgullosa de ser quien eres. Quiero creer que no cambiarás, princesa. No me olvides. Es un ruego absurdo. Olvídame el día que tengas que abandonarme y no cargues para siempre con mi pesado recuerdo. Espero que tu fuego siga ardiendo siempre, indomable, como un incendio en el bosque. Dulces 15, princesa. No debería llamarse homofobia, no es una fobia No estás asustado, sólo eres gilipollas 23:28 2 sep 2012 (UTC) PD: Siento no poder ir... Estoy acabando el libro, escanearé las páginas y te las mandaré como sea. Por ahora solo puedo regalarte palabras, pero te prometo que habrás más cuando menos lo esperes. Mira que me motivé escribiendo eso. Mejor tarde que nunca ¿No crees? Hola Lau, ya te dediqué una palabras más arriba, o sea que aquí te dejo el regalo (? espero que te guste mucho Perdón que salga la mesa XD. ¡Es un Reshiram con un poquito de...Archivo:Imaginacion.jpg Espero que te guste Atte: Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 01:24 4 sep 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Reshiram_dibujo.jpg Categorías Lau, me dijiste que no podia tener una categoría para mis novelas, pero, ¿que problema hay? StalinC tiene su propia categoría, por favor, respondeme algo racional, no "el puede porque es administrador" gracias por tu atención Archivo:Cara de Kyurem Blanco.pngDios DraGón, El Amante de los Dragones (¿Hablamos?)Archivo:Cara de Kyurem Negro.png 22:34 28 sep 2012 (UTC) Ok Vale, pensé que no lo sabías, no haré la categoría, porque seria una falta de respeto sobre lo que tu me dijiste. Archivo:Cara de Kyurem Blanco.pngDios DraGón, El Amante de los Dragones (¿Hablamos?)Archivo:Cara de Kyurem Negro.png 10:30 29 sep 2012 (UTC) Insultos Hola Lau, la usuaria LiriKo me estaba insultando sin razón, yo no le dije nada, aquí tienes las imágenes que lo demuestra: Si quieres, borra la imágenes cuando leas esto. 272px 272px --Archivo:Cara de Kyurem Blanco.pngDios DraGón, El Amante de los Dragones (¿Hablamos?)Archivo:Cara de Kyurem Negro.png 13:14 6 oct 2012 (UTC) Guardería Hola, Lau. Un user me ha dejado en mi discu un zekrom como regalo. ¿Eso no pueden hacerlo solo las guarderías? Por cierto, ¿se va a volver a abrir la Gaurdería Central? Quiero más pokes para conquistar el mundo. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Eh, tú, cotilla. ']]Archivo:Umbreon NB brillante.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|''' ¡Deja tu mensaje!]] 13:04 24 oct 2012 (UTC) Perdón no lo sabía Lo siento no lo sabía Amistad? Hola, Lau, te pido amistad porque me encanto la aventura pokemon en Galicia. Ata-13 (discusión) 12:28 26 oct 2012 (UTC) Este..me podrias ayudar a colocarle color a una firma porfa te lo agradeceria mucho Mister Phoenix (discusión) 20:16 27 oct 2012 (UTC) fernandutox Sabes algo no sabia que estaban cerradas esque apenas entre hace 2 dias y no se como esta esto nose como crear series o novelas me ayudas Fernandutox (discusión) 14:55 10 nov 2012 (UTC) no tengo firma xd bueno si tengo pero aaaaaaaaaa necesito ayuda en esto Una preguntita y una solicitud de amistad Hola,soy mew2003 pero no se como obtener pokemon,como eres administradora te lo pregunto,es que e visto usuarios con una seccion que dice "mis pokemon adoptados" pero ¿como se adoptan pokemon? y tambien puedes tener un huevo que te an regalado pero no pueden salir de la nada asi que ¿donde se fabrican huevos pokemon? Por otra parte,me caes bien y me encantan varias novelas novelas tuyas,especialmente Sinnoh,la aventura la que qquiero que edites mas.Quiero que seamos amigas y me lo dices en mi discu. Atte:Femenino,el mejor genero (discusión) 01:12 13 nov 2012 (UTC) e.é Lausss, oye, ¿te acuerdas de cuándo corregiste a Dios Dragón en Chronicles of the Trees? Ya, bueno, ¿podrías borrar de alguna manera los coments? Gracias, aunque lo hagas o no. right Vee~Archivo:Yoo_Version_Hetalia.jpg[[Usuario Discusión:Alivo|'Así soy feliz. ']] 20:27 19 nov 2012 (UTC) Caritas Hola,te pregunto ¿se pueden poner caritas del chat en las pokenovelas? si se puede dame el enlace de la pagina de caritas en mi discu ya que estoy haciendo una novela. Atte:Femenino,el mejor genero (discusión) 20:32 20 nov 2012 (UTC) Preguntas Hola,tengo unas preguntas para ti porque hice una novela,son estas: 1:¿Como agregar color a mi usuario y novela?es que todas las novelas que e leido tienen color y tambien e visto paginas de usuario con color.Quisiera que me digas como agregar color a una pagina. 2:¿como hacer encuestas?e visto novelas con encuestas preguntando si les gusta o no la novela y no se como hacer encuestas ¿me podrias decir como hacer encuestas? 3:¿como hacer enlaces?es que las novelas tienen enlaces que llevan a los capitulos y como te dije hice una novela. Gracias Atte:Femenino,el mejor genero (discusión) 00:05 22 nov 2012 (UTC) PD:Si quieres lee mi novela,se llama Yin Yang:Zekrom y Reshiram. Novelas y algo mas Lau,tu novela "Sangre X" esta muy cool,creo que ya leíste los dos coments que te deje en el capi 3,estoy segura de que la maquina la usaban para almacenar las ondas que provenían del los cerebros de los chicos/las chicas.Dime sime tenias pensado eso o no. y,una pregunta ¿Sabes por que cerraron las guarderías?si me contestas te lo agradecería mucho. A,por cierto ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?Creo que si aceptas te pongo como una kirlia¿No? Atte:Archivo:Absol_icon.gifSara Carrying of the Darkness... 13:48 25 nov 2012 (UTC)Archivo:Mawile_icon.gif spriter queria ver si este espriter es algo desente o tendo que arreglarlo aqui te lo dejo left muuuuuuchas preguntas Hola Lau,tengo preguntas para ti: 1-¿Tengo que pedir permiso o que para hacer un club de fans? 2-¿Como puedo poner una imagen sin alineacion? 3-¿Como cambiar de color y agregar imagenes a mi firma? 4-¿Como quitar ese "Discusion" entre parentesis de mi firma y remplazarlo por una frase de otro color que te lleva a mi discu? Gracias.Si no sabes responder una responde las otras. Atte:Femenino,el mejor genero (discusión) 00:25 28 nov 2012 (UTC) PD:Firmame y te doy un caramelo (?). No respondes Hola Lau ese mensaje que dice muuuuchas preguntas no me la respondiste en dias,pense que no venias a pokeespectaculos por un descanso pero vi que cambiaste tu foto y quiero saber si no viste mi mensaje o que pasa. Atte:Femenino,el mejor genero (discusión) 00:55 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Bueno Gracias por decirme que pasaba,no me conecto al chat por que todas las veces que me conecto me ponen ewe o paresco la tontita del chat. Atte:Femenino,el mejor genero (discusión) 01:01 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Promesa no cumplida Hola Lau,antes de ayer me dijiste "Mañana te respondo ¿vale?" en mi pregunta pero no me respondiste ayer y hoy nisiquiera respondiste>:C. Atte:Femenino,el mejor genero (discusión) 19:46 3 dic 2012 (UTC) Te aviso Hola,soy Mew2003 pero tengo un problemilla.No me funciona mi contraseña verdadera y por accidente sali de mi cuenta.Voy a hacer una cuenta llamada Mew2004 y te aviso que si edito novelas de Mew2003 soy yo,¡poe favor creeme!No se porque pero solamente puedo entrar a mi cuenta por el notebook de mi mama. Mew2004 (discusión) 18:37 5 dic 2012 (UTC) Ya se ha arreglado todo,solamente es el computador el que no funciona,solo mi cuenta funciona en notebooks,ahora creo que me acostumbrare a los noteboks.No puse el nombre a mi mensaje porque no me aparece la opcion de seccion Atte:¡Navidad,navidad,dulce navidad! (discusión) 18:55 5 dic 2012 (UTC) ¿Podrias borrarlo? Hola,¿Podrias borrar esta novela ? La cree muy pronto y creo que la creare de nuevo cuando tenga inspiracion.Tomate tu tiempo en responderla y no te apurare :3. Atte:Mew2004 (discusión) 03:21 9 dic 2012 (UTC) es mi cuenta de respuesto y la estoy usando porque yo quiero. Borrado sin permiso Hola,Lau,vi en actividad reciente que estaba una pagina que yo cree,decia:editado por un usuario de wikia,yo no edte nada pero cuando lo vi estaba TODO BORRADO,solo vi el color negro de mi pagina,lo malo,es que es una persona anonima y quiero saber si puedes hacer algo,la pagina borrada fue:Vida de un asesino/Prologo.Paresco tranquilisada pero estoy verdaderamente enojada. Atte:Mew2004 (discusión) 19:31 14 dic 2012 (UTC) Sobre la novela... Me dijiste que podría cambiar el nombre de la novela, pero la verdad no se hacerlo... Si tu sabes, puedes cambiarlo por "Bajo la Sombra de la Noche" (Que te parece?). Bueno, era eso. Atte: '''Paz159 (discusión) 02:30 16 dic 2012 (UTC)Archivo:Umbreon_mini.gif La oscuridad se acerca. ¿Escaparás o lucharás hasta el final? Perdon Sin querer estuve usando esta imagen: left Me dejarías usarla? La oscuridad se acerca. ¿Escaparás o lucharás hasta el final? (discusión) 13:55 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Hai Bueno, soy amiga de Ara~Chan. Ella me ha dicho que cuando intentó editar Mi Destino es Hoy, no podía. Algo muy extraño. NO sale que está bloqueada ni ná, pero cuando editó su página de usuario le salía que estaba bloqueada y varias cosas, pero extrañamente podía editar su página de usuario. Me estoy metiendo en este lío porque...quiero que sepan lo que pashó acá, para aclarar. Es algo muy raro, xD. Pero me dijo que se hartó de eso de los pokémon y la cosa así que también es probable de que no vuelva a PE, por las dudas xD. A mí me dijo que mandase este mensaje, no me incumbe mucho el tema, pero ñaa. Eso, adiós. Cree en tus sueños...y se harán realidad... 17:42 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Ola ke ase Ola ke ase lau es admin o ke ase? okey no XDD estoy aburrida, y ni queria decirlo por el chat (??? bueno emm, que novela de las tuyas me recomiendas leer? .3. gracias amor y feliz no navidad :D! Archivo:Aipom moemon.gif[[Usuario:HikamiChan|мαrcє-CЋαη!]] [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|¡ηø łє ŧємαs αł αмør!]]Archivo:Aipom moemon.gif 20:08 27 dic 2012 (UTC) Ayuda Lau!! Jopé, soy AmaiaC~ y parece que no escribí bien la contraseña en el registro. Entonces esta tardé salí de mi cuenta, pero ahora, a las 20:18, he intentado entrar y no puedo, entonces he enviado un correo para que me llegue una nueva contraseña, pero... ¡se me había olvidado la contraseña de mi hotmail! ¿Hay alguna forma de volver a recuperarla? ¡¡Porfa, contesta!! Atte: AmaiaC~ (Discusión) Jos Jopé ¿ahora qué? Es que también, los genius, no ponen para confirmar la contraseña, "pon la contraseña" punto, ¿y si te equivocas que? Afuuf (suspiro) bueno, pues no sé... supongo que me haré otra cuenta... Atte: AmaiaC~ (Discusión) Nou problem .-. Es cierto, la verdad eso pasó en mi antigua cuenta, es que tengo la manía de dejar las cosas a medias. .-. Haré lo que pueda, quizá intentar hacer como "turnos" para cada novela, un cap un día, al siguiente de otra novela, y así. Creo que sería la manera más buena de arreglar mi error, así que eso. (La verdad sabía que algún día me llegaría un mensaje de ese tipo, de haber creado muchas novelas, pero buano. Intentaré mejorar .-.) El fuego de tu espíritu... Calma mis penas... 19:13 10 ene 2013 (UTC) Hola Hola,solo queria avisar que en la pagina Concurso: El mejor pokemon Inicial de Kanto unos usuarios no registrados se pusieron a discutir sobre el mejor inicial,pero estan haciendo Spam en la actividad reciente,porque se responden minutos o segundos despues. Atte:¡Yo! (discusión) 02:33 25 ene 2013 (UTC) Hola, Bola :D (? Ok no, Lau ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, pues así debería ser xD, bueno no te haré el cuento largo: Si, las Caras de los pokémon de la 6° Generación los saqué de otra página, pero hay sí no las obtuve ni de DA ni de PF, si rebizas su Discusión en PF (Lo cuál no creo que hagas) Hay especifíco que no las saqué de las páginas antes mencionadas, bueno, si no es que veo la act reciente de ayer no me hubiera dado cuenta del Bloqueo, leí que iba a ser 1 día (Mínimo) Me molesté un poco no por el bloqueo, si no no me diste las razones de ello, Sin intenciones de molestar pero ¿Cómo quieres que acepte algo sin saber por qué y si es o no bueno? Y tú sabes que nunca me he metido en problemas, siempre he tratado de ser bueno y gentil con los demás, deberías darme otra oportunidad, sabes que no fue mi intención ni lo hize a posta, tú sabrás que hacer, pero también una última cosa; Solo mira, en vez de que defiendas a tu wiki, pides perdón, no estoy en contra de eso, pero pudiste decirle que not tiene derecho de decir eso, bueno, espero que no te hayas molestado y gracias por leerlo. Atte: Supongo que ya sabes (No? xD) PD: Espero tu respuesta pronto. TENGO ALGO QUE DICIRTE mira lau te tengo algo que decir sobre una novela, es una idea que tuve pero necesito tu permiso y ayuda Pachirisu70:)